A Whole New World
by KrystalShadow
Summary: Buffy . . . Angel . . . One Night . . . . One Secret . . . . Not possible . . . . Yet, it can come back to haunt him even 14 years into the future. I suck at summeries -- Please R
1. The Stray

Author's Note: Hey, i don't usually write "Angel" fanfiction, but one day i was bored and dechided to work on an idea that i have been thinking about for ages . . . So, i don't know what you'll think, and yet i don't care either, unless you want to say it's good, which i don't know whether that'll happen . . . Right now i think i should shut up eh?  
  
Angel: A Whole New World  
  
Introduction: 14 years into the future alot has changed. Faith (who had not really grown older because of her slayer Genes) joined with three vampires in LA, Angel, Spike, (who returned from Hell) and Gunn (who was sired 11 years ago). The three "friends" lurked around the old Hotel where Angel used to "hang". As for the rest of the gang? Wesley couldn't live anymore after finally realising Lillah was gone and Fred didn't love him and he killed himself, Cordi became a hgiher being againa nd everyone dechided it was for the best, Gunn sired Fred before he got his soul and she then disappeared and no one saw her since, and no one ever knew what happened to Connor . . . As for Angel, he was mostly the same, his love life was pathetic, in fact after all these years he still loved Buffy, even though the last time he saw her was 14 years ago where they "did it" and he became evil, only to be re-in-souled by Willow, then, ironically, Buffy said she had had enough of Angelus and took off . . . But that night, more happened then just that, Buffy had a secret from that night that puzzled her, as it was not possible but still she didn't tell Angel, and now 14 years into the future thier past has come back to haunt them . . .  
  
*-*-*  
  
Chapter 1 - The Stray  
  
"Geez, alots happening tonight ain't it?" Faith asked Gunn as they walked along a narrow alley-way and further into the night.  
  
"I know what you mean" he sighed, looking around, "Why can't "Spikey" and Angel get off thier butts and do some work?"  
  
Faith began to nodd then realised what he said, "I never called him Spikey" she cried, thumping him.  
  
Gunn backed off, "S-u-r-e you didn't" he said smirking.  
  
"I so didn't say that!" Faith moaned, sort of laughing.  
  
"Whatev-" Guun began but was interupted by a growl and a slight muffled scream, the pair saw two dark figures, moving rapidly into another allyway. "C'mon" Gunn cried at Faith and they both started to run, following the figures into the small dark street. They saw that a girl was cornered by a vampire, she must have only been in her early teens . . . Faith thought.  
  
The vamp pinned her against the wall and Gunn ran foreword to help but stopped and looked upon what he saw. The girl kicked the vamp off and he went flying into a set of bins, she picked him up and threw him again. Faith looked at Gunn who looked back, stunned. Then the girl and the vamp were locked in a fight, eventually the girl grabbed his leg and hanging him upside down pulled out a stake and drove it through his heart, and the vamp in her grasp turned to dust.  
  
"Ok . . . i just saw her thrash a vamp" Faith said in a tone then suggested sarcasm. The girl turned round as if noticing them for the first time.  
  
"Oh . . . didn't see you there" she said, "Are you his back-up?" she asked, looking at the dusted vamp.  
  
Gunn put up his hands, a stake in one, "Oh no-no-no- way!" he cried, Faith was still looking at her, she was somewhat fammilliar.  
  
"Then who are you?" she asked, advancing on them.  
  
"Who are you, is the question here" Faith said, stepping in front of Gunn.  
  
The girl looked at her, she was not the type to give in. Under the street lamp Faith could see she had black hair, tied into small plaits, and hylighted slightly with dark purple at the bottom. She was watching Faith like a hawk with her beady eyes . . . "I asked first" she said eventually.  
  
Faith sighed, "Well i'm not the, like, 12-year-old walking round at 1.a.m am i?"  
  
"I'm not 12, i'm 14" The girl sighed, still glaring at Faith, and at Gunn behind her.  
  
"Not much difference, but, fine, if you wanna' know i'm Faith, and this is Gunn" she said, pointing to the man behind her.  
  
"Vamp . . ." The girl said, eyeing Gunn.  
  
"Yeah, problem?" Gunn asked, coming foreword, knowing he could not attack a "child" even if she did know how to fight.  
  
The girl shook her head and returned her glare to Faith, "And you . . . Slayer . . . ?"  
  
Faith looked suprised but nodded, "How did you know that . . . ?" she asked.  
  
"I have heard your name before, Faith . . . Anyway, thanks for "coming to my rescue" i'm off now" She turned to go, but Faith grabbed her arm and turned her back round.  
  
"Wait, who are you? and how do you know all this, and hwo can you fight?" She asked, withotu a breath.  
  
"Fine fine!" the girl cried, relising herself from Faith's grip, "My name is Becky, i'm also a Slayer, as well as half-vampire and learning witchcraft" There was a silence, both Faith and Gunn looked at her, wondering how . . . "Happy now?"  
  
"How is it posible to be a half-vampire?" Gunn asked her.  
  
"How am i meant to know?" Becky asked shrugging, "I don't do the math . . . Anyway, can i go now?"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"I don't know . . ." Becky continued without thinking, "I don' have anywhere to go . . . I came to LA to look for my dad"  
  
"And who's your dad?" Faith asked, folding her arms.  
  
"I don't know, i know he's different though, now like other people . . . prehaps a vampire or something"  
  
"Well that narrows it down to about 5,000,000" Gunn sighed, interested in the girl . . .  
  
"Well i told you too much anyway-"  
  
"So your mum, she just let you come?" Faith asked suddenly.  
  
"She doesn't know, now i'm going, this isn't any of your buisness!" Becky cried, she turned to go and walked off slowly but Gunn called after her.  
  
"WAIT!" she turned and looked at them, half shaded in darkness, "Come back with us, you can stay with us"  
  
"She can?" Faith hissed at him.  
  
Gunn nodded, watching the girl turn back towards them, "If she's the new slayer, searching for her dad who's paranormal and she's also half vampire . . . then she could be inportant, and we could help her, that's what we do? help people . . ." Faith rolled her eyes and finally nodded.  
  
The girl walked up to them, "Are you sure? and how can i trust you anyway?"  
  
"You can;t, you'll just have to take our word for it" Faith said, putting her stake away.  
  
Becky bit her lip and also put her stake away and shrugged agin, "Well c'mon then, as if i have a choice . . ."  
  
Gunn looked at Faith and they started walking back to the hotel, with no one saying a word . . . It was all too wierd . . . 


	2. Meet The Gang

Chapter 2 - Meet The Gang  
  
Spike put out his ciggerette on the bench and leaned foreowrd, eyeing the girl Faith and Gunn had brought in. "So, i didn't know we were taking in strays" he said, a little under his breath.  
  
"I'd shut it, pretty boy" Becky growled at him, narrowing her eyes. Faith whistled as she sat down on the couch and looked up at them.  
  
Spike leaned back and looked at her, "Why is it that you remind me of someone . . ." he said.  
  
The girl ignored him and looked round. "Big place" She said, Gunn nodded, taking a seat next to Faith. "So, you got pretty boy hear running the whole thing?" she asked. For a 14 year old she seemed pretty cocky.  
  
"Well, i'm not the boss" Spike smirked, looking towards the figure who entered the room, looking down at some paper-work. He looked up and gasped, seeing the girl.  
  
" . . . Faith?" he asked, not understanding.  
  
"She's a slayer, she ran away or something-"  
  
"She's a kid" Angel said, eyeing Faith.  
  
"Ah, teenager there" Becky said, eyeing the vampire.  
  
"And anyway, you just thought you'd bring in a slayer off the street into a house of vampires?" Angel asked.  
  
"Thank-you, exactly what i was trying to say!" spike said, half to himself, folding his arms, leaning back on his chair and for the final touch, rolling his eyes.  
  
Faith ignored him and leant foreword, looking up at Angel. "That's where it gets interesting you see, she's also a half-vampire"  
  
Angel looked from Faith to the girl, "That's not possible" he said. Becky opened her mouth slightly to reveal small fangs and then looked back at him. "Still, what's that got to do with us?"  
  
"Angel" Spike said, raising an eyebrow, "She's a kid, whoes a slayer and a half-vampire"  
  
"Teenager" Becky snarled under her breath. Then she looked around at them all, "And your all talking about me as if i'm not here" She advanced on Angel and he stood still, looking at her, "I've come to LA to find my father, he's some sort of a vampire or demon or something, i don't know. And before you ask, yes i have a mum, and no, she don't know i'm here"  
  
Angel looked stunned, he wasn't taking any of this in. He tried to ignore her and looked over to Faith."Come with me" he said, and she followed him into his office.  
  
"Listen Faith, you can't just bring in a kid slayer off the street, i mean, she's para-paranormal that's true, but what's she got to do with us? and does her mother even know she's a slayer? and if she doesn't there maybe a police investigation, and if we're caught with her-" He put his papers on his desk and one hand to his head.  
  
"Angel" Faith said calmly, leaning on the window-ledge. "Firstly, she's a kid, no matter what she is, and we can't just leave her, secondly, she's different, even for people like us and she could be inportant, thirdly, i want to help her find her father, i mean, it's not like buisness has been good, and that's what we're meant to do right? help people"  
  
Angel glared at her, and bit his bottom lip, Faith was a hard case to argue with, and she had a good point. This was a new case for them to deal with, once he heard Faith's argument he didn't need alot of time to think about it. "Fine, we'll help her, but if her father turns out to be a psycho- killer demon, don't blame me"  
  
Faith smiled and stood up straight, "Thanks big A" She said and walked out. Angel watched her and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Big A?" he asked, sitting down in hsi chair, "Now that's just freaky . . ."  
  
Back in the lobby Faith was explaining to Becky that she could stay and they would help her. Becky sat on the sofa and nodded, listening to her. "Thanks i guess" she said finally.  
  
"Yeah, a big fat thanks as well" Spike said, lighting a fag.  
  
"I wasn't talking to you" Becky said, leaning back.  
  
"Ooo Spikey looks like you got some compitition" Faith smiled, flicking her hair back. Gunn started to laugh and Faith turned round, "What?" she hissed.  
  
"See what i mean, spikey" he said, laughing. Faith narrowed her eyes and picked up a pillow from the sofa and started wacking him with it, both of them now laughing. Becky nodded and moved along a little, looking freaked out.  
  
"Oh bloody hell" She heard Spike say behind her, "Welcome to the mad house"  
  
*-*-*  
  
Author's Note: I do realise i can't spell, and i do promise the next chapter will be longer, i think. I really get into writting stories like this, even if no one else likes them but hey, i'm blabbing again ^_- 


	3. Talking

Chapter 3 - Talking  
  
Faith and Becky walked through the misty black corridors of the hotel, neither of them talking. Faith twurled a stake round in her hands and started banging it on the walls as she walked, Becky watched her out of the conrer of her eye. "Are we there yet?" she said, sighing.  
  
"We're there whenever you want us to be there, basically, pick a room" Faith said as they walked past a door. Becky nodded and looked inside, to see blue walls, a bed, wordrobe, a window with a view of LA.  
  
Becky opened the door fully and walked in, "This one's cool thanks" She said, Faith followed her in, "You sure?" she asked, along time ago this room belonged to Connor . . . No one had been in it since then.  
  
"Yeah . . ." Becky said, letting herself fall on the bed. Then she looked up, "Why? it's not cursed or anything is it?"  
  
Faith grinned and sat next to her. "Nah, it's just it used to belong to someone we don't liek to mention . . ."  
  
Becky sat up and looked at her, "Why? who?"  
  
"We don't like to mention" Faith repeated, she had already said enough, "Anyway, so . . . your picking this one then?"  
  
"Well, now i'm not too sure" Becky said.  
  
Faith stood up, "Listen kid, there's nothing wrong with it, i was just . . . reflecting"  
  
"Ok ok, take a chill pill already"  
  
"Take a what?" Faith said, having not heard that term in a long time. She sat back down when Becky did nto answer. "Anyway, what are we gonna' do about cloths for you?"  
  
Becky bit her bottom lip again, "Um . . . i don't know, i never thought about that in my hastey running away . . ."  
  
"You ain't had much practise then have you?" Faith said quietly, she turned and watched Becky empty her pockets, there was some money, food, and a few stakes and knives. "Are you sure you should be carrying those?"  
  
Becky nodded, "Why, ain't i allowed?"  
  
Faith shrugged, "Well as long as we can trust you not to go killing any of us during the night or day . . ."  
  
"I don't kill vampires unless they make a point of attacking me first" Becky said seriously.  
  
"Some slayer . . ."  
  
"Yeah, i am ain't i?" Becky said, she didn't seem to know how to get along with anyone, but Faith ignored that, she knew what she was going through, a run-away slayer, much like she was all that time ago . . . "Can i ask you something?" Becky asked, interupting her day-dream.  
  
"You just did but what?" Faith asked.  
  
"That vampire down there, the one with the freaky hair-"  
  
"Spike?"  
  
"No, the other one-"  
  
"Oh, Angel, i quite like his hair-"  
  
"Angelus . . ."  
  
There was a silence and Faith looked at her, and her stakes. "Angel" She repeated again. "Angelus is evil, Angel is good there is a difference"  
  
"I know, i know it all. I read about him" Becky said, putting some of the stuff she had previously taken out of her pockets into the drawer next to the bed. "He has a soul"  
  
Faith nodded. "He's cool, so don't go killing him . . ."  
  
"I won't" Becky said, "I only attack if attacked remember"  
  
"It's a good rule, but you know what my rule is?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't live by one rule" Faith said, it wasn't her rule, she had made it up on the spot to be able to say something that sounded serious. Then there was yet another silence, Faith dechided she had better try and get something out of her about her father, "Soo . . . what do you know about your father then?"  
  
"He's a demon who lives in LA"  
  
"Ok, big help . . ." Faith said, "So what are we meant to do? go kncoking on demon's doors saying 'are you Becky's dad?'"  
  
Becky half smiled, "I don't know, your the ones that offered to help me, can't you figure it out?"  
  
Faith sighed, "Yeah we'll work something out, but after we've found him, if he doesn't kill us all for any reason, that happens alot, you have to go back home . . ."  
  
Becky didn't take this as badly as Faith had thought she might, she lay back down on the bed and looked up at the ceiling, "Fine, it's a deal, i only wanted to see my dad"  
  
"You coming downstairs then, or staying up here?" Faith said eventually.  
  
"Erm . . . I'm coming downstairs, you got any food?" She asked, holding up a squashed sandwitch, that could have possibly been in her pcoket for days . . .  
  
"Err, Yeah we do and some blood too" Faith said, she stood up and went to the door. "You do, drink blood don't you?"  
  
"Not as often as normal vamps but i gotta'" Becky said, also standing up and walking over to her, "What type is it?"  
  
"Pigs" Faith said as they walked out.  
  
"Ew . . ." Becky's voice sounded through the corridors alloguh only quiet as they headed further away from the room and downstairs.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Author's Note: shortest chapter ever, please forgive me, i love you all! 


	4. Patrolling

Chapter 4 - Patrolling  
  
Faith and Becky walked down the stairs and back to the hotel lobby. "Finally" Spike moaned, sitting in the same place as he had been when they had left.  
  
Faith gave Becky a look that meant "ignore him" but she already was. "So, pigs blood'll do then?" Faith asked Becky, walking over to a cabinet pinned onto the wall.  
  
"It drinks?" Spike asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I'm a she" Becky said, walking over to Faith, "And yeah ok i guess pigs blood'll be ok"  
  
Faith nodded and pulled out a container of fresh blood and a glass, she ripped the seal on it and poured some into the glass. "There" she said, handing it to Becky.  
  
"Thanks" she said, siping it as Faith put the container away.  
  
Angel suddenly walked out of his office, half way through putting his coat on. "And where are you going?" Gunn asked, standing up.  
  
"Patrolling" he said, watching Becky gulp down the blood and pulling a wierd face. He walked over to the weapons cabinet and took out his sword. Becky finished her gulp of blood and looked up at him.  
  
"Let me come" she said suddenly. Angel looked at her.  
  
"No way" he said, putting the sword in the floor.  
  
"Oh here we go . . ." Spike sighed, Becky, by now, had figured he was only there for decoration.  
  
"Why not?" Becky asked, standing up and putting the empty glass on the table in front of Spike and walking over to Angel, "I can fight you know, and i need some action"  
  
Angel sighed, "Yeah but your a kid and your not coming" he said, walking past her and up the steps to the door. Becky followed him and he turned round again to look at her.  
  
"Oh go on Angel" Faith cried, sitting down next to Gunn, "I mean, what else is she gonna' do for fun?"  
  
Angel sighed, "Ok, fine . . . you can come!" he cried, opening the door and walking out. Becky turned round and gave Faith the thumbs-up before following Angel out.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Becky sighed as she and Angel walked along the dark strrets. Nothing had happened yet and it didn't look like anything would be. Angel watched her out of the corner of his eye, she was wierd, there was something fammilliar about her, yet he didn't know and had never seen her before in his life. Becky looked around, she didn't say anything but knew Angel was looking at her . . .  
  
Suddenly they both turned round at the same time, thinking they both heard something, "You heard that too then?" Angel asked her and she nodded. He looked around, but couldn't see nothing.  
  
"Maybe it was just a cat or something" Becky said, not sounding sure and getting her stake out just in case.  
  
"Maybe . . ." Angel said. He dichided to make more converstation as they walked on. "So, your mother, she know your a . . . vampire . . . and slayer"  
  
Becky did not answer at first but nodded after a while.  
  
"And your father? and leads about him?"  
  
"I wish people would stop asking me that, i don't know" she said, sounding stressed out.  
  
This was when Angel dechided to shut up. They continued to walk in silence.  
  
Suddenly Becky gasped and Angel turned round to see her being held by the throat by an obvious vampire. He went to move but instead watched her pull the beast over her shoulder and stake him before he got to the floor. He knew that move, from somewhere . . . Someone . . .  
  
"You ok?" he asked her after a while.  
  
"Peachy" She said, and they began to walk again, only to see three more vamps as they turned round. "Just peachy . . ." Becky continued.  
  
"I don't really like it when you kill my amigos" the middle one, the obvious boss, said, eyeing Angel. "Get 'em boys" The two vampires behind him immideatly reacted, one pounced on Becky, kncoking her to the floor, while the other locked in combat with Angel. Becky watched as the vampire on her came in to bite her, and closed her eyes as dust fell around her, her stake pointing in the air where the vamp had been. She jumped up only to be thrown back by the "leader" and slam into the brick wall. Angel looked round, having just staked his vamp, he ran at the leader and punched him, knocking him back and again he locked in a fight.  
  
Becky got up and pulled and watched as Angel tried to pry the beast from his neck. "DUCK!" Becky cried, holding her stake up. Angel ducked sending the vampire up in the air, where he was met by Becky's flying stake and he dusted.  
  
Angel stood up striaght as Becky walked to meet him and picked up her stake. "Cool" she said, "I could get used to this" and she began to walk off, Angel watched her, walking slowely behind her. She was a good fighter and she reminded him of someone, in the way she moved . . .  
  
*-*-*  
  
"Shouldn't they be back by now?" Gunn asked Faith, looking at his watch.  
  
"I guess" She said shrugging, "But knowing life, somethings gone wrong"  
  
Spike finally stood up and went to the cabinet on the wall to get himself some blood, "Something always goes wrong luv, it's to be expected"  
  
"Thank-you for those wise words" Gunn sighed at Spike.  
  
Angel opened the door to thier suprise, to be followed in by Becky, who was holding a piece of his shirt to her head, which had started bleeding on the way home. "How did it go?" Faith asked, looking at Becky.  
  
"Great" Angel said, putting his clean sword back, "She was kicking butt"  
  
"Well, i'm not the expert but i thought she was meant to be staking that butt" Spike said, siping the blood he had just made and sitting back down.  
  
"Oh she'll be staking something in a minute" Becky said, a little to loudly. Faith grinned at Spike, who looked kind of freaked out.  
  
"Hows your head?" Angel asked her as he walked past, "I'll get you some ice or something"  
  
Faith followed him to the back room, where he went into the fridge to retrieve an ice-pack. "So, she a good fighter?" She asked, kneeling down beside him.  
  
"Good as they come" Angel said, standing up, "She reminds me of someone, in everything she does . . ." Faith looked up at him, sort of knowing what he meant, she had the same feeling. Angel watched her through the glass, sitting down next to Spike and he wondered . . . 


	5. News Flash

Chapter 5 - News Flash  
  
Becky woke up, pain ran through her head, from the previous night. She looked around slowly, for one second forgetting where she was and thinking she should be at home. Then she remembered last night and sat up.  
  
"She sat there for a while, looking out of the window and thinking . . . Whoever these people were, they were like her and she liked the fact that they wanted to help but she still didn't feel "safe" with them, but who would? after only a few hours . . .  
  
Then she got out of bed, still wearing her cloths from yesterday, as she would until Faith found her some new ones. She opened her curtains and put an arm up to her face, the sun loomed down into her room. She wasn't effected by the sun like normal vampires were, but if she's out for too long it can start to take effect.  
  
Becky then made her way out of the room and into the dark corridors, the blinds hung over the windows. She looked around, closing the door behind her, she had forgotten where to go, it was quite big. After walking a few minutes she found the main stairs and made her way down to the empty lobby.  
  
"Hello?" she said quietly once down there, but she got no answer.  
  
She looked around on the wall for a clock, she found one above the front desk and read the time of 1:30pm. She sighed, not believing they could still be in bed. She sat herself down on the couch and looked at the stairs, expecting someone to walk down any second . . .  
  
And someone did, Spike.  
  
"Jesus Criest!" he cried, when he saw her, "Bloody hell, what are trying to do? scare me to death!"  
  
"Are you scared of me?" She asked, grinning.  
  
"I'm not scared fo a runt slayer, no" he said, "In fact i'm not scared of the real slayer, or the ones the came before her . . . i've killed slayers you know . . ."  
  
"I'm sure you have" Becky said, not really listening, "Wierd guy . . ."  
  
"You calling me wierd?" Spike asked, turning round and leaning on the wall near her, "Coming from a what? runt slayer and half vampire"  
  
"I'm so not wierd, ok, well maybe i am but that's not the point" She sighed.  
  
"What's the point?"  
  
"Nothing, the convosation has no point and i'm not even talking to you" Becky said, standing up and walking over to the weapons cabinet to admire them. Spike shrugged and went to get some blood.  
  
He raised his eyebrow and whispered to himself, "wierd . . ."  
  
*-*-*  
  
Angel was awake, he was sat in his office, doodeling and listening to the news on TV. Not something he usually did, but he was bored and puzzled. He tapped his pen on his notepad, looking through the glass at Spike and Becky, tryign to ignore each other.  
  
Then he turned his attention to the news, something the broadcaster had said had attracted his attention. "48 hours ago a 14-year-old girl went missing from her home in Sunnydale" Angel put down his notepad and pen and looked at the TV, "If you have any information on this case her family and friends would appreachiate any of it." Then a picture came up on the screen, Becky's face . . . "We have just been notified of her name, Rebecca Summers . . . More from this case at 5pm"  
  
Angel looked at the picture, his mouth hanging slowly open, and he watched it until it faded from the TV screen. Then his attention turned to Becky who was practising with his sword, swinging it round in the air, but he wasn't thinking about the fact that she didn't even ask him to use it, he was thinking about something else.  
  
He looked at her, now he knew what was so familliar . . . "Summers . . ." He said, under his breath.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Author's Note: Hey again, sorry this chapter is so short, i couldn't help it i had to have a chapter for something and i was tryign to find things to fill it in with and it's early . . . and i'm tired . . . :( But thank-you for the reviews and everything you guys are the best ^-^ Anyway, please enjoy it and i'll get updatign again soon! 


	6. Arrivals

Chapter 6 - Arrivals  
  
Angel sat for a while and thought about this. Just because Becky reminded him so mcuh of Buffy, doesn't mean that she was hers, Summers wasn't such a rare name, she could be anyone's daughter, he was just over-reacting. He wanted to think this but he couldn't and he didn't. "This isn't right . . ." he said to himself, watching Spike try to get the sword back from Becky. She was just too . . . different, and who was the father? Then it hit him, it must be Spike, he was the last person to sleep with Buffy . . . or was he?  
  
Angel couldn't think anymore.  
  
But he didn't know what to do, go out and tell her? Or stay and think about it, like thinking ever helped anyone . . .  
  
*-*-*  
  
"Give me the bloody sword you little runt!" Spike cried after Becky, jumping over the couch after her and eventually grabbing her wrist.  
  
"get off!" she cried, kicking his arm, but he did not let go, just looked at her. Becky sighed and let go of the sword and Spike took it, holding it firmly. "Don't know why you want it anyway, it's not yours . . ."  
  
"And it's not yours either" Spike said, flipping it up in the air and catching it. Then he made his way over to the cabinet to put it back. Becky stood watching him, but tried to to look impressed. Spike turned round and looekd at her, "Plus your only a runt, you can't have a sword"  
  
"A runt? really?" Becky said, smirking, "I could kick your ass any day"  
  
Spike grinned back at her and picked up his glass of blood he had left there some minutes ago, "I'd like to see you try-" Then his eyes widened and he dropped his glass, he was looking right behind Becky, "But for now, you might wanna' MOVE-"  
  
He ran foreowrd and grabbed her, pulling her down before the window behind her smashed into pisces and the glass spilled over them both. Above thier heads a demon jumped in and landed further away from them in the center of lobby. Spike got up, standing in front of Becky, who was getting up, wiping glass from herself.  
  
The noise had attracted the others, Angel who came running out of his office to see the scene and Faith, followed by Gunn came running down the stairs. "What the hell-" Faith hissed, under her breath, beofre the demon advanced on Spike.  
  
Naturally, Spike looked at him and as he got closer, he ran foreowrd and kicked him back, the beast only stumbled however. As the thing got focussed again Spike began to punch him rapidy, but after a few blows the demon grabbed his wrist and twisted it. "Shit . . ." Spike was able to say before he was thrown aside.  
  
Then the monster advanced on Becky who was looking shocked, she to got ready for the fight but had no need, Angel grabbed the thing from behind, while Gunn got weapons and Faith helped Spike up. Angel too was thrown off, he fell back and looked up at the thing, who had now turned it's attention to the thing.  
  
It picked him up and Angel kicked it off before it had chance to throw him off again. He stood up striaght watched the demon stare at him. Spike then took his chance and grabbed it round the neck, leaving Angel open to attack it. "Sword!" he cried to Gunn who threw it to him.  
  
"That's why" Spike said calmly, lookign at Becky.  
  
Angel grabbed it and dove foreword, about to lunge the sowrd into the beast but it broke free, sending the sword flying at Spike, who grabbed it and threw it back. They both continued thier attack on the monster as Faith ran to Becky.  
  
"Come on, let's get out of here" She hissed ot the girl, grabbing her wrist, but she was too kncoked back, sent flying into the couch by the demon who was now looking t Becky. Gunn came up from behind and began his attmept by kicked the beast in the head  
  
"I have no need for you" it said, speaking for the first time in a deep yet far-away sounding voice.  
  
It then turned to Becky snf they realised, itwas her it wanted. She looked around her for a weapon, but for once in her life she was stunned and totally shocked, she didn;t move as it got closer. It put out a hand and grabbed her neck, pushing her back against the wall and pinning her there. She clenched her fists, still somehow unable to move.  
  
Suddenly it's grip was loosened and she saw a sword-end apear in it's body and fell straight away to reveal Spike, standing holding the sword. Becky fell to the floor coughing and Spike stepped foreword to help her as the others got up.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Gunn asked, looking at the dead demon, which vanished in a stream of red light.  
  
"Whatever it was it don't die easily" Faith said.  
  
Becky got up with Spike's help and stopped coughing. "You ok?" Angel asked, walking over to them. They all nodded, everyone shocked none the less. After an attacked thier was so meny questions, like, What was it? What did it want? Spiek pointed these out to everyone as he handed Becky a glass of water.  
  
"Well it seemed to want her" Gunn said, pointing at Becky. Having no thought about what he had just said . . .  
  
"Why me?" She sighed, sinking into the nearest chair.  
  
Angel sat next to her and sighed, he didn't know what happened, it was wierd, they all just suddenly stopped and Becky didn't fight.  
  
"Well i'm gonna' get cleaned up" Faith sighed, noticing that her head had started bleeding. Gunn followed her up the stairs without saying a word.  
  
"Thanks Spike" Becky said, he turned round and looked at her.  
  
"no problem, do it all the time" He said, also following the others.  
  
Once alone, Angel said something he regreted the second after mentioning it, "Wonder if it has something to do with Buffy . . ."  
  
Becky gasped, nearly spitting out her water and looked at him. "How do you know my mum's name?"  
  
Angel looked at her, he knew it . . . and now what was he meant to say? but luckily, he didn;t have to answer that question . . .  
  
"He knows alot more about me then my name" Came Buffy's voice, they looked around to see her standing in the doorway . . .  
  
*-*-*  
  
Author's Note: sorry for late updates i had a sleepover with my mate and came back to find my PC broke! and then i dechided to have a fight, even though it was short and pointless ^-^ anyway, i'll update soon don;t worry. Hope you liked that chapter :) review please! 


	7. Meet The Parents

Chapter Seven - Meet The Parents  
  
Angel stared at Buffy, unable to believe it. How could this be? She didn't even look different to the last time he had seen her, she was eyeing him as if remembering him for the last night they were together. Becky stood up, interupting their not-so-romantic moment. "Mum!" She cried and Angel glared at her, this was another thing he couldn't beleieve, "What are you doing here?"  
  
Buffy did not speak at first, she made her way down the steps and closer to them and then folded her arms. "I'm here to get my daughter back." She said simply.  
  
"But mum . . . I can't leave now . . ." She said, with a frown.  
  
"Why not?" Buffy asked, trying to ignore Angel who's head was about to explode.  
  
"Because i'm trying to find my dad." Becky said. Buffy looked at her and was about to open her mouth to speak.  
  
"Buffy," Angel said, saying the name for the first time in years, "Can i talk to you?"  
  
Buffy looked down and then looked up at him, "You are, talking to me . . ."  
  
"Privatley." He said sounding annoyed.  
  
Buffy shrugged, "Wait here Becky," She said, Becky sat back downa nd watched them walk off together into Angel's office. How did them too know each other?  
  
*-*-*  
  
"Take a seat," Angel said as they walked in. He moved some papers off his desk and leaned on it, eyeing her. Buffy sat down on the chair furthest from him. "So, tell me again, why are you here?"  
  
"It's imple," Buffy said, "My daughter ran away to try and find her father and so, i've come back to get her."  
  
"Why?" He asked, "Don't you want her to meet her father?"  
  
Buffy smiled, she was suprised Angel hadn't worked it out yet, "She already has."  
  
Angel looked down, he knew it, Spike. "So well done, you beded Spike and then gave birth to miricle girl, and now she's come back to find him and you don't want her to realise that her dad is an asshole so you've come to get her back . . .?"  
  
Buffy leaned foreword, "Why is it your always wrong?" She asked, Angel just stared. "Well, well done Angel, you got it right . . ."  
  
Angel couldn't believe it, Buffy and Spike had a kid?!  
  
" . . . 'Cept for one name" She said, "Guess again who her dad is . . ." And her eyes burned into his, and Angel's face turned pale, there was no way this could be happening . . . It wasn't him, he was a bad father, he learned that from Connor, he couldn't . . .  
  
"But you slept with Spike last," Angel said, trying to correct her.  
  
"I wish i did . . ." She said looking down, she didn't want a child, but she had her now and she had been looking after her for 14 years, she wasn't stopping now. "Sorry for that night Angel."  
  
"Wha-" Angel said, not knowing what she meant at first, then realising, that night, a few nights after Spike "died" they had slept together . . . And Becky was the result of that.  
  
"Say Hello to your daughter," Buffy sighed, leaning back, "And then say goodbye again, we're going straight away."  
  
Angel took only a few seconds to take this in. His own daughter had been shielded from him and kept a secret for 14 years and now Buffy wanted to take her back again? He stood up and eyed Buffy who too stood up.  
  
"No," he said firmly, "If she is my daughter i have a right to see her . . ."  
  
Buffy hadn't expected this, for some reason she had expected him to not want to see her. "Well . . . first thing's first, we have to go and tell her, then we'll have to work something out." Angel nodded, he knew this was the best he was gonna' get from Buffy. She headed towards to door and Angel followed her.  
  
*-*-*  
  
"Short and Sweet?" Becky sort of asked as they walked out. Buffy looked nervous, she fiddled with her fingers like she always did when she was nervous. Angel realised this and looked at her, not wanting to say anything. "Well . . .?" Becky said eventually.  
  
"Well . . ." Buffy said, turning slightly to stare at Angel.  
  
"I'm you father . . ." He said eventually, looking down. Becky just stared, nto believing it like Angel had not done. She looked at Buffy who nodded and then she just thought.  
  
"And you knew this all along?" She hissed at Angel.  
  
"No," He shook his head, "I only just foudn out . . ."  
  
She blinked, her had clutched round the glass of water. What was goign on? This wasn't possible? Was it? "Becky, I know this is wierd, but all you need to know for now is that we are you parents, and we love you, don't we?" she asked, aiming it at Angel.  
  
Only knowing his daughter for a couple of hours he nodded.  
  
Becky shook her head and then stood up and glared at Angel, "How can you love me? YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW ME!" And then she took off, running up the stairs. Buffy frowned and began to run after her.  
  
"Becky!" She cried and then turned to Angel, "Come on then!"  
  
Angel looked down, he would be blammed for this, but it wasn't his fault. He ignored thinking and followed Buffy.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Becky ran, trying not to cry, not even knowing where she was going. She just ran down the dark corridors until she banged into someone and she stopped and looked up to see Faith and Spike. She whipped one of her eyes and tried to get past them.  
  
"Yo Becks!" Faith cried, grabbing her arm. "What'up?"  
  
Becky glared at her, upset, angery, "You don't have to help me anymore," She said, "I know who my dad is . . ." Then she pulled her arm away and began to run.  
  
"Who?" Spike called after her, not realising why she was upset.  
  
"ANGEL!" She cried back and with that disapeared round a corner.  
  
Spike and Faith looked at one another,"What?"  
  
"I only just found out too . . ." Angel said, walking roudn the corner Becky had come from with Buffy next to him. Spike and Faith eyed them, Spike was about to say something but realised it was a bad time and looked away. The four of them just started blankly at each other. What now?  
  
*-*-*  
  
A/N: Sorry, that was wierd and it took me 10 years to update! I don't know why, forgive me will ya'? and i promise the next chapter will be better ^-^ Please Review. 


End file.
